


Makoto Buys Things from His Favorite Website

by Shawty17



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: wish.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawty17/pseuds/Shawty17
Summary: It was a normal day at Hopes Peak, and Kyoko finds a laptop. What do Makoto and Kyoko decide to do with the laptop? Find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Yuh get it I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

I’m makoto naegi and my life is pretty crazy. I’m a dumb little shit boy who has zero talent. But I got accepted into this really cool school called Hope's Peak Academy because I was lucky. N e ways, I was knocked out and put into this killing game. A devil bear named Monokuma is making all of my friends and I kill each other for his entertainment. I just got back into my room after Mondo was killed. I went to lay on my bed because of this exhausting life I’m living at the moment, with no one helping me with investigating the trails. All of the sudden I heard a loud knock on my door.

Who could that be I wondered. Do I dare go open the door or will that get me murdered? I have no sense of danger so of course I go to open the door. Luckily it wasn’t someone planning to murder me, it was Kyoko! She was holding what looked like a laptop. 

“What is that?” I asked Kyoko and she barged into my room with what looked like a laptop, but I couldn’t be sure because it could be some type of girl device and I would never know. “It’s a laptop, obviously. I stole it from monokuma lol” she replied with that smirk she does that makes me happy. 

“Are we going to look for information with that on who the mastermind is?” I asked. “Yes, I want to find some stuff out and I figured you could assist me” Kyoko responded. I felt giddy that Kyoko wanted my help! Especially since I’m not helpful. We opened the laptop, and started to type. After about an hour of looking we couldn’t find anything.

“This is pointless! They wiped all of the info that we didn’t already know off this laptop” Kyoko screamed. It scared me but she's kinda hot when she’s mad. “Why do you look so antsy Makoto?” She asked as she looked at me. “Well, I have a website that I want to go on, but it’s not going to be very helpful in the search for the mastermind” I replied. 

I took the laptop from Kyoko and searched it up. I went to the search tab and carefully typed out the URL of my favorite shopping website. “Wish.com?” Kyoko asked. “Yes. Wish.com. But if we order stuff, I’m not sure if it will come since we’re kinda locked in here, ya know” I said back to her. 

“Ok, we can shop here. But only for a little while, we have to still look for the mastermind” Kyoko said, but I could tell that she was interested in what was on the website. She took the laptop out of my hands and went to the search bar. I saw her type detective into the search bar. Weird. What came up were a bunch of hidden cameras. Not very useful to us since monokuma would notice.

“Makoto there is nothing useful here. Just average looking cameras” Kyoko told me. “You have to be more specific- see watch me” I said as I took the laptop off her lap and placed it into mine. I went into the hobbies tab and looked around.

“Look Kyoko! A dog collar! It's on sale for one dollar!” I said as I looked at her. “Makoto we don’t need this, and we don’t even have a dog” She looked angry. I turned back to the computer. “You don’t know that. Plus, we could put it on monokuma! Look it says it’s almost gone!” I said as I added it to the cart. 

“Ok fine. Let's look around some more” she took the computer and scrolled. “Gold leaf sheets? I feel like Byakuya would love these” Kyoko joked. “What would I love?” Byakuya said in a disgusted tone to us. How long has he been here I pondered. “Byakuya?” I said.

“Shut your mouth Makoto I’m not talking to you. What exactly would I love off of that beggars website Kyoko”. Byakuya walked over behind me and stared at her. “It’s gold leaf. I was making a joke, something you clearly don’t understand Byakuya. And I’m sure Makoto thought it was funny” Kyoko told him. She wasn’t wrong, I did think it was funny, but I’m 5’3 and I’m sure that Byakuya could take me in a fight, so I didn’t say anything.

“Jokes are a waste of time and brain space” Byakuya replied. He was shooting daggers at Kyoko with his eyes, so choosing not to talk was the right choice. “Move, I want to take a look at whatever this is” Byakuya took the laptop. He sat in a chair and started to look for something that suited his tastes. He started to add things to the cart. I walked over to look at what he was checking out.

“Cat toys? I never pegged you as an animal person Byakuya” I said. “Quite frankly, I hate animals, but cats are the most tolerable since they leave me alone, unlike you” He said. Byakuya called me an animal but I just brushed it off. Changing the subject, I said “I wonder if they have video dance lessons on wish. I haven’t hit a good whip and nae nae it way too long” After I said that, Byakuya looked mad. I could tell he was considering strangling me after I said that, so I moonwalked back over to Kyoko. 

“Byakuya, can I have the laptop? I want to buy something to hit Makoto with so he never does that again” Kyoko said. “I already have a flyswatter in the cart,” Byakuya told her. He walked over to us again. “Anything else we want guys?” I asked as I looked at the website. We shopped around for many things. We found pairs of fake teeth, baby toys, zippers, something called Mondo butter and a Byakuya body pillow listed by someone names “nottokofukawa”. We added it all to our cart and checked out. 

“I wonder if it will really ship? We don’t even have money” I said. “This is a fanfic. It will come” Kyoko said. What's a fanfic? We waited and everything came the next couple of days.


	2. Wish.com 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got their stuff from wish! How fun! Also plz don't dox me I wrote this chapter on a melatonin speed run at like 12 in the morning. I stg this is not supposed to be serious. Goodbye. Also all of the stuff that they end up getting is stuff I found on wish. I did my research

It had been a couple of days. None of our other friends had died yet. All of our stuff from my favorite website wish.com came. Dang that's so cool! We don’t know how it shipped but it did. Kyoko brought all of the stuff into my room. She took my bed, Byakuya sat in the chair, so I sat in criss cross applesauce on the floor.

“So our stuff actually came,” Byakuya said. “I guess so,” Kyoko said back. “Well I’m going to open these boxes yo” I told them. I ripped away the tape on the first box. What hidden surprise could be awaiting me in this box? Could it be a full rubber socks? Could it be wolf boxers? I slowly lifted the tabs. All of the sudden I heard it. Him.

“Hi ya!” He yelled “Monokuma, what are you doing in my wish box?” I yelled as I fell back. Monokuma arose from his cardboard coffin, walked over to me and screamed in my ear, “I’m searching these boxes!” He backed away and grabbed three of what looked to be bras out of the box. I can’t be sure, I’ve never seen a girl ever. 

“I found these in the box for you three ladies'' Monokuma joked. “I will tolerate being called a lot of things, but being called a woman is where I draw the line” Byakuya sneered. “Sheesh tough crowd. Here’s a black one for you Mr. Togami, and a fun pink one for you kirigiri. And Makoto, you’re just as boring as this training bra. And you’re lacking in the mommy milker department” Monokoma said as he tossed me the crop top of a bra. “Have fun with your things. I’ll be watching!” Monokuma announced as he left the room. 

“Who even ordered these? I don't wear bras” Kyoko said (#girlboss moment ig). “It must have perverted Makoto because I would never order bras off of a website like wish” Byakuya said as threw the bra away. “Wait Byakuya you buy bras?” I said but I was cut off by Kyoko looking at a large stuffed animal. I could not tell what animal it was.

“Look at it! It could be very useful for our investigations!” Kyoko grinned. “Kyoko how could this large stuffed species help us out? Not to ruffle your feathers but I can’t tell if those are scales or severe sunburn on it’s ring finger on the right hand” I said as I looked at the creature that was almost as deformed as my brain was underdeveloped. 

“What is this? Gloves with carpet attached?” Byakuya said as he examined the weird gloves. “Those could be used to like, dust something I guess,” I told him. “I don’t cook or clean for myself. Those are poor people chores Makoto. And if you couldn’t remember, I am rich because I am the ultimate affluent prodigy and the heir to the-” “The heir to the togami family yea yea we get it” Kyoko exclaimed. You tell em Kyoko. 

Byakuya grabbed a small plastic knife from another box and ran over to Kyoko. He threw it at her because he had no clue how to use a knife, since he never used the kitchen by himself. He really showed her huh. I tried to deescalate the situation. 

“Guys look, there's another box! Holy shamwow, there is a huge supply of dumbbells to use! I feel like we just saw those recently…… But i can’t really put my finger on it. Oh well!” Then, Byakuya looked at me. “For a person who talks a lot you sure say absolutely nothing Makoto” Wow, he’s so rude. He might need the timeout corner soon. 

I placed the pink dumbbell back into its box. Maybe it will be helpful soon! “Makoto, none of this stuff is useful in our investigations to find things. There isn’t even a stethoscope for me to look for things” Kyoko announced. She’s right. I pulled her and Byakuya into another time wasting antic. At least it took up more of our freetime. Normally I walk around until someone is ok with talking to me. We’ve established I’m pretty quirky and not like other girls, so a lot of people don’t talk to me. I took all of the stuff into my bathroom and left it there for the ghost of Sayaka to hang out with or whatever. It will stay there until chapter 3 if someone can get around to writing one.


End file.
